Amor
by Hakaze
Summary: Bianchi se llevó una mano al rostro mirando la dirección en la que Haru se había ido, preocupada. —Es la primera vez que me pasa esto, Haru, Hayato —sostuvo el aire por unos segundos, y expulsó un suspiro agotado, —no entiendo vuestro amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor.**

* * *

_N/A_: Hola~ Sí, este es un _short-fic_. No un one-shot, como siempre hago, por que tiene más capítulos. Sí, más, y este tiene tres, y ya están escritos sanos y salvos en mi pen-drive. _¿Qué tal?_ Eso es lo único que les puedo dar de garantía para que confíen en que voy a actualizar.

Como sea, KHR! le pertenece a Akira Amano, yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro :) ¡Lean y Feliz Año Nuevo!

* * *

**S**us ojos centellearon de odio, un halo de luz de luna que ingresaba entre los pliegues de las pesadas cortinas de color lila iluminaba escasamente la habitación y, sin que Tsuna hubiera podido predecirlo, una bofetada le corrió el rostro y le picó en la mejilla derecha.

Atónito, se llevó la mano por inercia a su cara y miró, con destellos de asombro en sus ojos de un color miel profundo, a la mujer iracunda que se alzaba frente a él. Miura Haru aún tenía la mano con la que lo había golpeado levantada en el aire y el rostro lleno con una expresión rabiosa iluminado por el haz de luz que entraba por la ventana, cuando Tsuna volvió el rostro para mirarla.

— ¡Me mentiste, Tsunayoshi! —espetó con fiereza, bajando la mano y estirando sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, cerrando los puños con fuerza y tensa. El golpe aún le escocía en la mejilla cuando Haru alzó la mano y le golpeó una vez más, pero con menos fuerza. Tsuna sabía que el valor comenzaba a agotársele, y que esa ira de la que había sido presa hace tan sólo unos momentos había empezado a debilitarse.

Al alzar la vista, contempló los ojos llorosos de Haru, los labios fruncidos en una mueca que aguantaba el dolor interno y una cara tan dolorosa que daba pena observarla. Era, sin explayarse en palabras que sobraban, la expresión externa del rompimiento del corazón.

—Me mentiste —repitió, en un hilo de voz, dejando caer su mirada al suelo y las gotas de sus lágrimas humedecer la alfombra bajo sus pies. Era entrada la noche y Haru aún vestía las mismas ropas que usaba cuando llegó esa misma tarde, a Italia. Lucía el cabello corto sobre los hombros, algo enmarañado por la agitada situación y el anillo de matrimonio vestía su dedo anular, brillante.

Tsuna olvidó por un momento el dolor de su mejilla, que estaba seguro que se había vuelto un moratón rojizo. Observó a Haru y la tomó de los brazos, clavando sus dedos en su carne y la penetró con la mirada.

—No te he mentido, Haru —pronunció con cuidado, con extraña suavidad en su tono silencioso. Apretó un poco más el agarre, absorbido por la adrenalina y observó en el rostro de Miura una mueca de dolor, pero no se quejó. Entonces, guardó silencio y prosiguió: —Tú sabías todo desde el principio, sabías a lo que él podía enfrentarse…

Miura se sacudió, negó con fuerza y con los ojos cegados en lágrimas, logró soltarse e hizo ademán de golpear una vez a Tsuna, pero éste le detuvo el brazo con una mano, atajándose del golpe.

— ¡Basta, Haru! —alzó la voz, con tono grave, dejando atrás esa vos infantil y chillona que alguna vez tuvo durante su adolescencia. Se alejó de ella y se pasó una mano por el cabello, impaciente. El silencio los sumió a ambos en la habitación y el único sonido constante, que subía o bajaba su tono, era el sollozo continuo y la agitación de Haru, que causaba estragos en su respiración.

Tsuna vestía sus ropajes de dormir cuando Haru arribó a su habitación, alterada y con el rastro de lágrimas brillándole en las mejillas. No sabía cuándo ni cómo se había quedado a solas en su habitación, pero a Miura poco le parecía importarle aquello y lo arrolló con esas preguntas al comienzo incoherente, pero que luego tomaron una forma verosímil para Sawada.

—Pero, Tsuna, lo habías prometido —dijo, aclarándose la voz. Habían pasado varios minutos, minutos que Tsunayoshi le había dejado libres para que se calmase y ahora sólo vestía, en sus mejillas, el rubor consecuente del llanto.

El Jefe Vongola, _no Neo Vongola_, le miró de reojo, dándole el perfil. Le llevaba varias cabezas y su presencia intimidaba a más de una persona importante en el mundo de la mafia, pero Haru se mantuvo estoica, quebrada, sí, pero mirándole con fijeza, aún sabiendo que esa mirada de ceño fruncido era un ultimátum para que abandonara la estancia.

—Me decepcionaste, Décimo —fingió un tono respetuoso, pero sus primeras palabras estuvieron llenas de sinceridad. Alzó la vista, clavó sus ojos en los del hombre y torció la boca. —Siento haberlo molestado —dijo con algo de tenacidad e ironía. Y con la barbilla en alto, con orgullo, abandonó la habitación. Al salir se topó con la mirada absorta de Kyoko, que la contempló por varios segundos antes de dejarla irse por el pasillo.

Tsuna suspiró, se arremolinó el cabello castaño con sus manos en señal de exasperación y miró a su esposa asomarse en el umbral de la puerta.

—Kyoko…—mencionó, con tono fatigado. La menuda mujer, con la barriga ligeramente abultada, ingresó al dormitorio y se sentó en la cama de dos plazas, mirando directamente a su esposo.

—Escuché todo y no hace falta que expliques nada, Tsuna —. Cuando Kyoko abandonó la habitación que compartían para dirigirse al baño, nunca esperó que Haru, con actitud desquiciada, se colara en ella. Pero la entendía, pues ella también había sido víctima de todos esos gajes de oficio que uno tiene al pertenecer a la mafia. —Vamos a dormir y mañana hablaremos con ella, ¿vale?

Tsuna miró a su esposa, tan pequeña y frágil…parecía tener la apariencia de un hilo con nudo, pues era tan sanamente delgada que aquél bulto en su vientre que llevaba a su primogénito resaltaba notablemente. Su tono de voz, amable y suave, dictaba a Sawada que Kyoko adoptó el rol de esposa comprensiva, de esposa de un jefe mafioso.

Asintió con pesadez, se internó entre las sábanas y abrazó con fuerza a su esposa por la espalda, entrelazando una pierna con la suya, temiendo perderla. Ese sentimiento de temor era aquél con el que siempre soñaba, con el que siempre sufría. Pero luego despertaba, agitado, y allí tenía esa sonrisa que lo encandilaba, ese dulce perfume que emanaba su esposa y sus labios que le aseguraban que no se había ido. Así sucedía, también, con cada uno de sus conocidos. Había jurado protegerles, dar su vida por su bien, pero como un bastardo que falta a su palabra le había negado a Haru aquello, esa misma noche.

.

Enredó entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello plateado, aunque ahora lucía un gris opaco que le daban ganas de llorar. Haru se había aseado y vestía ropas cómodas y frescas, mientras yacía a un lado de esa cama en la que reposaba Gokudera Hayato.

Sopesó la idea de volver a ver aquellos ojos verdes refulgir en su dirección, lanzándole una mirada mordaz o tierna, daba igual. Haru sabía que aquello era poco probable y, aunque supiera de antemano que era inútil mantenerlo bajo cuidados aún cuando todos los médicos que lo visitaban negaban con la cabeza y decían palabras de afecto, dando sus condolencias, ella se negaba a firmar aquél pacto que acabaría con la vida de su esposo, injustamente.

Desechó esos pensamientos, tan pesados que le producían jaqueca y se limitó a observar el rostro de Gokudera, tan pacífico que era casi imposible reconocer el rostro usualmente enojado de la Tormenta. Estaba pálido, tenía los párpados tiesos y los labios húmedos, pues la castaña se dedicaba a mojárselos con agua para que no se sequen y agrieten. Pero, exceptuando esa parte de su rostro, tenía toda la apariencia de un cadáver.

Le tomó una mano y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, cansada. Los ojos se le cerraban y escocían del sueño y en su mente se pasó el recuerdo de aquellos relatos y películas, en los que la persona en cuestión despertaba y apretaba con fuerza débil el agarre de sus manos. Sin embargo, antes de que caiga dormida, nada de eso sucedió, sino que la única señal de vida, era el acompasado y casi imperceptible respirar de Hayato.

—Por favor —susurró, en un murmullo rasposo, —despierta, Hayato.

Eran más de las tres de la madrugada cuando Haru pronunció esas palabras y cayó dormida. Y eran más de las tres, también, cuando Bianchi observó y escuchó todo lo dicho por su cuñada desde detrás de una pared, escondida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor.**

* * *

_N/A:_ ¡Gracias por los reviews! Como regalo de año nuevo les traigo la segunda actualización de tres. Sé que no se entiende, pues yo misma quise crear una confusión al comienzo, pero lo que sucedió en el primer capítulo fue más o menos esto: Gokudera vuelve de una misión y casi inconsciente, a lo cuál Haru se lo recrimina a Tsuna. Eso es todo, espero que este capítulo les guste y quede mejor -y de antemano, perdón si tengo alguna falta ortográfica.

Ah, como saben, KHR! le pertenece a Akira Amano y utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro c:

* * *

**L**a verdad fue que ni Kyoko ni Tsuna le hablaron al otro día. Ni al siguiente, ni al que le seguía a ese. Nunca. Pasaron dos, tres semanas; un mes y nadie de ellos le habían hablado. Parecía que la ignoraban, que nadie le prestaba atención en la casa entera. Haru se paseaba por los pasillos muy de vez en cuando, y se negaba totalmente a dejar la habitación en la que Gokudera estaba hospitalizado.

Esa mañana había despertado adolorida, con las extremidades entumecidas y la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, junto a la mano de Gokudera que yacía tiesa, sin moverse. Tenía los músculos del cuello contracturados, el pelo revuelto y un molestar y pesadez general del cuerpo que le había producido un mareo al levantarse de la silla en la que había dormido.

—Haru —llamó una vez sedosa a sus espaldas, pero al ser tan lejana, le restó importancia. Siguió caminando por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Hayato sin detenerse. — ¡Haru! —volvió a llamarla la misma voz de mujer, pero esta vez resultó ser compacta y cercana. Miura se giró sobre sus talones, ondeando ligeramente el vestido blanco y corto que llevaba. Había llegado el verano a Italia y le sudaba la piel incesantemente, como un fuego sofocante.

Cuando Haru observó a Bianchi, notó que la mujer estaba en la misma condición que ella, vistiendo pantalones cortos ligeros y una blusa blanca. Trató de mantenerse calma, enderezar la espalda y alzar la barbilla, contando internamente hasta once para evitar perder los estribos. Estaba estresada, ella misma lo admitía y solía irritarse e irritar a la gente muy fácilmente.

—Bianchi —saludó, con una reverencia de cabeza, como asintiendo. La mujer de cabello rosado la analizó con ojo crítico y, Haru se empequeñeció bajo su mirada. Sabía que había visto las ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, sus pómulos sonrojados y su cabello enmarañado a pesar de haber intentado controlar su aspecto por todos los medios. No había perdido peso, pero Bianchi creía que no le faltaba mucho para eso.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo —dijo, acercándose un poco más. Era más alta que Haru por un poco más de media cabeza. Miura alzó las cejas, curiosa y se limitó a asentir suavemente con la cabeza. Bianchi le pidió que la siguiera a una puerta que estaba a su lado y ambas ingresaron a una de las dos bibliotecas que había dentro de la mansión. Estaba repleta de libros, y fácilmente podía albergar cincuenta personas, a pesar de ser una de las habitaciones más pequeñas de la casa, luego de las habitaciones.

Tomaron asiento en sillones de lectura, junto a la ventana. La humedad del exterior se escurría en las cortinas bordó, pues la lluvia era tan fuerte que les llegaba el sonido del golpeteo incesante contra el techo; pero no había tormenta: solo lluvia.

—Hace calor, ¿no? —comenzó airadamente Bianchi, sirviendo té para dos en tazas que habían dejado allí, junto a una tetera tibia. No le importó quién fue en absoluto, mucho menos si estaba envenenada; ella era Bianchi, el Escorpión Venenoso.

—Y la lluvia solo trae humedad, lo que causa más calor —mencionó la apenas mujer, con tono suave pero alto. Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, enviando su mirada al cielo gris y homogéneo. —Pero no hay tormenta —agregó, en tono dolido.

Bianchi entendió esa indirecta, cerró los ojos con entendimiento y asintió, sin poder estar más de acuerdo. Y lo que Haru decía era cierto. No había ni un rayo, ni un relámpago, ni viento que azotase como una tormenta normalmente hacía; y aunque no lo transmitiera en las facciones de su rostro, le dolía la pérdida de su hermano como si ella misma hubiera muerto. Mucho más que la de Romeo inclusive, o cuando se enteró que Reborn seguiría su crecimiento como un bebé normal, aunque con lenguaje más soez.

—Sabes, Haru —tomó un sorbo de té, y adoptó un tono más serio, puntiagudo, —no eres la única preocupada por Hayato.

—Pues, así parece —respondió al instante, bajando la mirada a su té, observando su reflejo en el líquido marrón anaranjado, pues era americano. —Nadie lo ha ido a visitar más que tú, y esas no han sido muchas las veces.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas —señaló Bianchi, bajando la taza de té hacia la mesa que tenía enfrente, sin sentirse ofendida por las últimas palabras de su cuñada. —Muchos no son como yo, temen molestarte al visitarlo. Estás muy protectora y monopolizadora, ¿sabías? Yamamoto teme fastidiarte con tu presencia, y Ryohei le sigue con lo mismo.

—Solo estoy…solo estoy…—bajó la vista, el volumen de su voz y no se atrevió a seguir hablando. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

—…protegiendo a Gokudera —finalizó Bianchi, con voz tenue y neutral. La muchacha castaña alzó la vista, con los ojos abiertos y entornados en dirección a la mujer de ojos morados. — ¿No crees que es demasiado?

La expresión de Haru se acentúo en ira, pero la contuvo, cambiándola a decepción. Tomó la taza y batió con fuerza el interior, tensa.

— ¿Tú también? —espetó, alzando la voz. — ¿Tú también quieres que mate a Gokudera? Pues no, ¡no lo haré! No lo mataré, él vive, Bianchi, él vive.

—Hace mucho que dejó de vivir, Haru —pronunció con cuidado, sin alzar el tono de voz. —Ya no mira, ya no escucha, ya no disfruta de la vida. ¿Eso es vivir?

—No —negó frenéticamente y se levantó del sillón. —No, no, no. ¡Hayato está vivo! Su corazón late y él, él respira. Vive, Gokudera vive.

—Siéntate. He dicho que te sientes —ordenó con voz autoritaria. Haru dudó, pero acabó por sentarse. — ¿No hace falta más que respirar o que el corazón lata para sentirse vivo? ¿No hace falta, justamente, disfrutar de la vida? Me extrañas, siempre te consideré una mujer vivaz, inteligente…y entre nosotras, más valiente que la misma Kyoko Sawada, pero, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué excusa tienes para comportarte de esta manera?

Haru se encogió de hombros, hundiéndose en el sillón individual una vez más.

—Pero es Hayato —soltó, en un hilillo de voz.

—Y es mi hermano; pero estás actuando de manera tan protectora que no te das cuenta que le haces mal —Bianchi bajó el tono de voz, y miró su taza de té, para luego observar a través de las pestañas a Haru.

—No le estoy haciendo mal —dijo, con terquedad.

— ¡Deja ya de portarte como una niña! —exclamó, harta. La calma que tenía había desaparecido y se había puesto de pie, dejando la taza sobre la mesa con un ruido sonoro. Haru la imitó, llena de ira, y a punto de estallar en gritos.

— ¡No voy a firmar ese contrato, no lo voy a hacer! Y ninguno de ustedes puede decirme nada, todos actúan como se les da la gana mientras Hayato está ahí, tullido en esa cama. Tsuna negó todo lo que prometió frente a mí misma, con Yamamoto no he hablado hace siglos y, ¿qué? No es excusa que tengan miedo de molestarme. —Se aclaró la garganta, bajó el tono de su voz y en sus mejillas apareció un rubor colorado. —Si lo quisieran como yo, todos les daría igual. —Acabó su té, lo dejó sobre la mesa y abandonó la habitación, a grandes zancadas.

Bianchi se llevó una mano al rostro, con mirada preocupada.

—Es la primera vez que me pasa esto, Haru, Hayato —sostuvo el aire por unos segundos, y expulsó un suspiro agotado, —_no entiendo vuestro amor._

.

Tsunayoshi echó una mirada hacia atrás antes de subir al helicóptero que lo esperaba en aquél claro verde, húmedo por la lluvia inminente. Desde allí, se abría un bosque frondoso, del que emanaba un humo negro, denso, y desde el cielo se veían llamas naranjas y rojas, y algunas explosiones aisladas.

Cuando el helicóptero tomó vuelo, observó con todo su esplendor una mansión en llamas y en su rostro apareció una mueca de satisfacción. ¿En qué se había convertido? En ese momento había resultado ser todo un mafioso, pero lo había hecho por solo una cosa: la venganza y la protección de sus amigos. Por las lágrimas de Haru y por el inconsciente Gokudera.

—Volvamos a la mansión —le dijo al piloto, y cuando tomó asiento, observó la mirada oscura de Yamamoto sobre su persona.

— ¿Está bien que hayamos actuado así? —preguntó, con voz pastosa. Solo lo había acompañado, sin tomar cartas en la situación. —No somos así, Tsuna.

—Tú no viste la desesperación de Haru. No viste cómo Gokudera se desmoronaba y tampoco estuviste cuando los ojos de nuestra amiga se llenaban de lágrimas, y olvidaba la ira. Lo hice por ellos.

Yamamoto no dijo nada más. Si discutía, sería totalmente inútil. No le había gustado cómo Tsuna había reaccionado, pero entendía que la mafia era cruel, dura y sanguinolenta. Y por fin, el Décimo Vongola había mostrado su verdadera cara.

Takeshi miró por la ventana y se volvió hacia su amigo, con una cuestión.

—Te encargaste que sea con bombas y explosiones —mencionó, ligeramente asombrado.

—Sí. Si no hubiera sido así, Gokudera no habría sido vengado —era un tono frío, pero calmado. No miraba directamente a Yamamoto, sino que tenía la vista clavada en el desastre que él mismo, con sus propias manos, había causado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor.**

* * *

_N/A_: No pude esperar a subir la última parte, cuando me miraba desde ahí, en la carpeta de fics de mi pen-drive, diciendo: 'Súbeme, yo sé que lo quieres". Haha~ dejando delirios de lado, tengo que agradecer mucho a los reviews C: A algunos voy a contestarlos ahora por mp y le agradezco de corazón a los anónimos. ¡Gracias! No pensé que iba a gustar...Como sea, he aquí la última parte, quizá se sorprendan, quizá no[?]. Ah, Y Liss es un personaje original, que inventamos una amiga y yo, no es nada importante, solo hago mención de ella para agregar tema de charla.

Bien, KHR! le pertenece a Akira Amano y yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro. ¡Lean y gracias por hacerlo!

* * *

**H**aru se inclinó hacia un costado y respaldó su peso contra el brazo del sillón individual, observando el cielo. Le daba la espalda a la cama donde Hayato reposaba y observaba, a través del cristal empañado del lado de afuera, el jardín siendo atacado por un torrente de lluvia. Habían pasado horas y horas desde que había hablado con Bianchi, se había duchado una vez más pero sentía otra vez el calor sofocante y el cabello pegajoso. El aire acondicionado de la sala casi se pasaba desapercibido y Haru tenía los ojos fijos, en una mirada hueca, más allá del jardín de azuleas.

Se giró por un momento hacia Hayato, lo observó como siempre, inmóvil, tieso y pálido. Suspiró, desvió su mirada y volvió a observar la lluvia, esta vez concentrándose en el cristal salpicado de gotas.

Minutos luego, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Al volver, se encontró con Yamamoto, de pie junto a la cama, esgrimiendo la espada enfundada con su puño derecho. Él detecto su presencia y se giró a verla, con sus profundos ojos oscuros dolidos en su dirección.

—Hola, Haru.

Haru movió la cabeza, sin moverse.

—Creí que no estabas…—agregó, dubitativo.

—Siempre estoy aquí —dijo, miró a Hayato, y volvió a mirar a Yamamoto. — ¿Cómo están tú y Liss?

Yamamoto sonrió tristemente, con expresión lastimera.

—Ella no ha vuelto de su última misión —explicó, con voz angustiosa. Haru entendió a la perfección, y recordó a la italiana impulsiva. —Pero, ya sabes cómo es Lissandra: una caja llena de sorpresas.

Miura asintió con la cabeza y no emitió ningún sonido, sino hasta que avanzó y se sentó en una silla a un lado de la cama de Hayato. Le ofreció asiento a Yamamoto, que lo aceptó sin despegar la vista de su amigo.

—Es extraño —comentó. —No parece para nada el mismo Gokudera que cuando…estaba despierto.

—Lo mismo digo —Haru entornó los ojos hacia él y preguntó: — ¿Bianchi te contó sobre lo que nosotras hablamos esta mañana? —no encontraba otra razón para que, coincidentemente, Yamamoto haya ido a visitarlo luego de que Haru se lo haya reprochado a Bianchi.

Takeshi la miró con las cejas alzadas, y negó con la cabeza.

—No, para nada —parecía confundido. — ¿Discutieron?

—Algo así. Dime, Yamamoto, ¿tú también opinas que tengo que…dar el permiso para acabar con lo que Gokudera está sufriendo? —preguntó, sin rodeos. Yamamoto pareció incómodo por unos momentos, pero luego soltó un suspiro y dejó la espada a un lado, apoyándola contra el respaldo de la silla en la que tomaba asiento.

—Eres su esposa y es tu decisión. Gokudera es…un gran amigo mío –aunque él lo niegue-, pero son cosas que quedan entre los seres que más lo quieren…Y esa eres tú, Haru. En todos estos años, desde que ustedes son pareja, ni siquiera Bianchi te supera en amor por su hermano. Por eso mismo es tú obligación decidir qué hacer con él. Ten en cuenta que ha pasado un mes y unos días desde que tuvo aquél accidente…

—No fue un accidente. Estaba herido, _lo hirieron_ —interrumpió, con determinación.

—Claro, lo hirieron. Pero Gokudera es así, nunca se va a saber, si no despierta, qué es lo que él quería. Sabes, tal vez él nos esté escuchando en este momento pero, bah, quizá está sumido en un gran sueño. Lo importante es que yace allí, en esa cama, inconsciente, mientras nosotros nos debatimos si debe vivir o no. —Se aclaró la garganta, y prosiguió. — ¿Te parece justo? ¿Quiénes nos creemos que somos como para decidir si alguien debe morir o no?

Haru parpadeó asombrada, nunca había escuchado a Yamamoto hablar de esa manera. Esos doce años que se conocían, habían causado estragos en todo aquél que ella conocía.

—La mafia —contestó, segura de sus palabras.

—Exacto. — Yamamoto chasqueó la lengua, y volvió su mirada a Gokudera. Sonrió ligeramente y Haru observó cómo la cicatriz de su mentón se estiraba un poco. —Al menos lo tienes aquí, sabes dónde se encuentra —añadió con voz monótona y se levantó del asiento, recogiendo su espada.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, tengo una misión. Con suerte me encuentro con Liss en el camino —sonrió con amargura, y se despidió de Haru con la mano.

Justo antes de que abandonara la sala, un relámpago iluminó la habitación, y segundos después un sonido estruendoso y estremecedor se oyó con claridad. Yamamoto estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó los gritos de Haru.

— ¡Yamamoto! Gokudera, él...él… ¡Está despertando!

El espadachín se giró, y vio a su amigo mover la mano lentamente, y luego el brazo entero, buscando recuperar la movilidad de todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Espérame, voy a llamar al médico y a los demás!

Haru asintió frenética, y dejó que se marchara, mientras se quedaba con su esposo, acompañándole.

.

Relámpago tras relámpago. Ahora un frío viento zumbaba en el exterior y Kyoko observó con todo su esplendor la tormenta, mientras sudaba del calor. Le dolía la espalda, tenía los pechos hinchados y las hormonas le causaban más calor del que normalmente tendría.

Se giró al ver que su esposo ingresaba a la sala de estar, con mirada cansada y aspecto de pordiosero. Kyoko soltó una risita atragantada y se tapó la boca con una mano.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijo Tsuna, ligeramente alterado. Kyoko lo miró de pies a cabeza, y se preguntó, ¿qué era lo que podía explicar su esposo? Si lo único que demostraban sus ropas andrajosas era que volvía de una misión ajetreada y se encontró con la lluvia y el lodo.

—No te molestes, lo sé todo —mencionó Kyoko con soltura y no aguantó una última risita.

— ¿Qué? Bueno, sé que es lógico por mis ropas pero… —Tsuna bajó su mirada a su camisa blanca, el traje y zapatos negros, empapados de lodo.

—Shsh, una esposa lo sabe todo. Y más, si resulta ser una esposa de un mafioso importante —sonrió y se levantó con dificultad del asiento desde el que observaba la ventana.

Sin embargo, su atención se desvió de su esposo cuando Yamamoto ingresó a la habitación, alarmado.

— ¡Tsuna, Kyoko, Gokudera está despertando! —gritó, sin importarle que la voz se le cortara por la emoción. Tsuna miró a Kyoko, y ella le devolvió la mirada.

Y un segundo después, subieron escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudieron.

.

Haru contuvo la respiración cuando Hayato abrió los ojos, centelleantes de un color verde profundo y parpadeaba seguidamente. La luz en la habitación era tenue, pero percibía todo lo sucedido a su alrededor como un murciélago.

Lo vio, sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos, como hacía esfuerzos por incorporarse en la cama, con la frente perlada del sudor y la sábana resbalándose por su pecho, dejando su torso desnudo. Haru no se atrevía a acercarse, y aún oía los relámpagos y truenos agitar el cielo y el viento zumbando cada vez con más fuerzas en el exterior.

No se dio cuenta de nada a su alrededor hasta que Gokudera clavó su vista en ella, somnoliento.

—Mujer, tengo sed. Y hambre, mucha hambre —dijo, con voz pastosa y ronca. Haru sonrió de oreja a oreja, y se tiró a él, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas. Lloraba sin darse cuenta e ignoró los quejidos que Gokudera lanzaba y las maldiciones que escapaban de su boca hacia ella.

Se separó, se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró fijamente.

—Idiota, creí que te morirías —dijo, sollozante. Y entonces, finalmente y luego de tanto tiempo, lo besó.

**FIN.**


End file.
